Retailers use promotions as a driver to boost sales of products and/or profits. Promotions are temporary in nature, typically lasting a week or two and are associated with a price discount over a regular price for a product/item. A promotion price schedule for an item specifies upcoming time periods (e.g., weeks) during which the item will be assigned a discounted price. Given that modern retailers deal in hundreds or thousands of items, many of which are related to one another such that the pricing of one item may affect demand for another item, creating a promotion price schedule that maximizes a retailer's goals is challenging.